Palabras ONE-SHOT (ANDERS X HAWKE)
by Helerush
Summary: Anders recibe una carta de Varric...y la preocupación aflora en el... [CONTIENE SPOILERS DE DRAGON AGE INQUISITION]


**Los personajes aquí nombrados son propiedad de Bioware y tal.**

* * *

One-Shot: Hawke (Marian) x Anders.

 **Palabras**

Hacía varios días que había recibido una carta de Varric la cual decía:

 _Rubito:_

 _Espero escoger las palabras adecuadas para que al acabar de leer esta carta no te pongas hecho una furia o lo que es peor te de un ataque de los tuyos…_

Anders alzo una ceja contrariado y prosiguió leyendo.

 _El problema con los guardas grises resulto ser más complicado de lo que en un principio Hawke pensó ¿Recuerdas a Corifeus, ese maese engendro tenebroso al que nos enfrentamos? Pues el cabrón está vivo y ahora se hace llamar "El antiguo" se ha convertido en el dolor de cabeza de la Inquisidora aunque debo decir que aun que no nos lo está poniendo nada fácil nosotros a el tampoco._

Al leer el nombre del susodicho frunció el ceño molesto pues se sentía mal al a ver dejado ir sola a Hawke y no a ver insistido más para convencerla e ir con ella.

 _Nuestra búsqueda para con los guardas grises nos llevó a Stroud el cual estaba huyendo de sus hermanos y mantenía contacto en secreto con Hawke de su paradero así que fuimos a verle acompañados de la Inquisidora, una cosa llevo a la otra hasta que descubrimos que un_ _ **MAGO**_ _de Tevinter llamado "Livius Erimond" estaba engañando a los guardas grises y utilizando a los magos para vincularlos a demonios mediante un ritual de magia de sangre…sacrificaban a los guardas guerreros para llevarlo a cabo._

Odiaba cuando Varric recalcaba en las cartas la palabra "mago" cuantas veces tendría que decirle al enano que NO TODOS los magos son culpables de lo que haga uno solo, aunque en realidad no tenía derecho a quejarse después de lo sucedido en Kirkwall.

El sabia de sobra que el enano seguía culpándolo y la mitad de sus antiguos compañeros también incluso a veces tenía la sensación de que Hawke no había acabado de perdonarle por aquello, no podía reprochárselo.

 _Así es como Corifeus mediante dicho ritual esclavizaba a los guardas a un demonio y sinceramente Rubito me alegro de que Hawke no te trajera con ella, después de este encuentro nos preparamos para atacar Diamantina una fortaleza de los guardas grises en el Acceso Occidental._

 _Debíamos erradicar aquel futuro "ejercito" de demonios de Corifeus antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para frenarlo, la Inquisidora y sus consejeros se reunieron para crear un plan de ataque mientras que el resto nos preparábamos para lo que estaba por venir._

Si no conociera a Varric pensaría que se había preocupado por el, pensamiento que elimino rápidamente de su cabeza.

 _Ricitos (Cullen ese templario tan "majo" que conocimos en Kirkwall) nos consiguió una forma de entrar a la fortaleza, bastante brusca pero eficaz._

Paro mirando fijamente lo que acababa de leer creyendo no a ver entendido bien ¿Cullen estaba con la Inquisición? ¿Qué le había pasado para dejar su AMADA orden templaría? Tal vez lo sucedido en Kirkwall le abriera los ojos…

 _Lo difícil empezó una vez dentro, Hawke se separó de nosotros para echar una mano en las almenaras ya que si perdíamos la posición allí las cosas se podrían complicar mucho…_

No le hizo mucha gracia que Hawke se fuera por su cuenta sin nadie cubriéndole las espaldas pero ya no podía hacer nada por evitar lo sucedido.

… _mientras que Stroud junto a la Inquisidora y tres de sus compañeros (en los cuales me incluyo) nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba la guarda comandante Clarel, el camino hasta ella no fue sencillo pero conseguimos convencer a algunos guardas grises de que dejaran la lucha ya que esto iba con su comandante y no queríamos derramar más sangre inocente, Hawke no tardo en unirse a nosotros de nuevo_ _ **SIN UN RASGUÑO**_ _._

Maldito enano, realmente odiaba cuando le remarcaba las cosas, suspiro resignado.

 _Ya solo quedaba ir a donde se encontraba Clarel junto a aquel mago bastardo causante de todo cuanto estaba sucediendo, cuando llegamos Clarel estaba a punto de sacrificar a una joven elfa la cual conocía la Inquisidora e incluso había sido ella la que la animo a unirse a los guardas, no puedes ni imaginarte la cara de horror que puso al ver como moría delante de ella y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo._

Realmente le costaba creer todo cuanto estaba leyendo, como había podido dejarse la orden engañar por un engendro tenebroso hasta el punto de matarse entre ellos. Recordó por un momento las últimas palabras del lema "En la muerte, sacrificio" un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo por completo.

 _No sé cómo pudo controlar su ira la Inquisidora y no los mato a todos, la admiro por ello, uso su fascinante labia para convencer a los guardas allí reunidos para ponerlos de nuestro lado e inclusive hizo dudar a la propia Clarel pero claro nuestro "amigo" Livius no podía quedarse quieto calladito y llamo a la mascota de Corifeus, un dragón o archidemonio o lo que quiera que sea._

¿Un archidemonio? No podía ser cierto ¡Oh por Andraste! Ahora si se estaba arrepintiendo mucho de no a ver acompañado e insistido más a Hawke.

 _Clarel se convenció de las palabras de la Inquisidora al verlo y se puso echa un guiverno llena de tanta furia que ataco a Livius e incluso al dragón ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Con un par la guarda!_

 _La mascota de Corifeus empezó a atacar, Livius aprovechando el caos salió corriendo de allí pero Clarel lo persiguió y nosotros a ella. Llegamos a un punto donde el susodicho quedo acorralado por Clarel y esta no se contuvo en lo más mínimo lanzándole todo tipo de hechizos dejándole hecho todo un cuadro._

Por lo que le daba a entender el enano, la guarda comandante Clarel era de armas tomar.

 _Pero claro, tenía que aparecer ese maldito dragón y fastidiar esa hermosa escena estropeándolo todo. Con sus fauces cogió a Clarel y por unos instantes pensamos que se la iba a comer, esa escena sí que no sería de buen gusto._

 _Cuando la soltó la piso con una de sus zarpas, Clarel aún estaba viva y la escuchamos recitar el lema de los guardas..._

 _Está bien Ricitos te ahorrare los detalles, hubo una explosión y el suelo bajo nuestros pies se vino abajo, por un momento pensé que estábamos muertos pero no, la Inquisidora abrió una grieta al Velo…_

Suspiro agradecido de no tener que saber más detalles de aquel suceso y lamentaba el triste final que había sufrido Clarel.

 _…por la cual caímos y entramos físicamente en el…_

¡¿Cómo?! Volvió a mirar el papel atónito sin poder creerse lo que sus ojos acababan de leer, invadido por la preocupación por Hawke apretó los puños arrugando un poco entre sus manos el papel.

… _aquí llegaron muchos más problemas pero te haré un resumen breve, nos encontramos con el espíritu, alma o llámalo como quieras de la divina Justinia la cual ayudo a la Inquisidora a recuperar sus recuerdos de lo sucedido en el templo de las cenizas sagradas y nos guió durante todo el camino por el velo._

 _La verdad al principio desconfiamos mucho ya que existía la posibilidad de que fuera un demonio que había tomado su forma._

Estaba al tanto de lo sucedido en el templo de las cenizas sagradas y de la muerte de la divina Justinia, se preguntaba a si mismo porque un demonio o un espíritu del velo tomaría su forma…

 _Cuando la Inquisidora recupero por completo los recuerdos de ese día y todos nos enteramos de lo sucedido…_

 _Los guardas grises magos bajo el influjo de Corifeus habían secuestrado a la divina y la tenían sometida con algún tipo de hechizo mientras nuestro amigo el engendro estaba a punto de utilizar el Ancora con ella..._

Magos, porque siempre eran los magos…

… _las puertas donde se encontraban se abrieron y entro la Inquisidora (En aquel momento no ostentaba dicho cargo) la cual estropeo la agenda de ese día de Corifeus._

 _Lo que siguió fue un gran destello de luz verde y la Divina junto a la Inquisidora estaban físicamente en el Velo intentando escapar de allí…_

 _La Divina no lo consiguió y el resto ya lo sabes._

 _Al enterarnos de todo esto Hawke y Stroud reaccionaron muy mal llegando al punto de encararse, culparse de varias cosas etc…_

Conocía a la perfección el mal temperamento de Hawke cuando le tocabas la moral con algún tema espinoso pero también era consciente de la poca paciencia de Stroud, rezaba porque las próximas palabras del enano no fueran "se han matado entre ellos"

… _la Inquisidora los paro justo a tiempo de que la cosa fuera a más pues no era el momento ni el lugar para pelearse entre ellos ya que teníamos a la "pesadilla" acechándonos por doquier._

Dio las gracias al Hacedor de no a ver perdido a un "amigo" asesinado por su amada.

 _Ese era el problema Rubito aquella cosa era nuestra piedra en la salida, cuando llegamos hasta ella la enfrentamos en un combate complicado…_

 _Lo duro vino después, aquella cosa aun derrotándola no nos iba a dejar salir sin cobrarse la vida de alguno de nosotros…_

Trago saliva fuertemente, no le gustaba un pelo como se estaban tornando las cosas.

 _Junto a mis otros dos compañeros cruce la grieta del Velo quedándose atrás la Inquisidora, Stroud y Hawke…_

Por Andraste…por Andraste, rezo con todas sus fuerzas mientras apretaba los labios temiéndose lo peor.

 _Solo regresaron la Inquisidora y…Hawke._

 _Lamento tener que decirte que Stroud se sacrificó para que todos nosotros pudiéramos escapar de allí._

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara acompañada de una poderosa alegría, su querida Hawke una vez más había salido airosa pero poco le duro aquello pues no tardo en mezclarse con la tristeza de saber que para ello un buen hombre había perdido la vida en el camino.

 _En fin, los guardas restantes por orden de la Inquisidora se unieron a la Inquisición para ayudar a arreglar lo que ellos mismos habían provocado y bueno Hawke pasara unos días en Feudo Celestial curándose de un par de heridas, nada grave Ricitos._

 _Un saludo_

 _Varric._

Suspiro aliviado y contrariado al mismo tiempo, podía a ver sido peor, mucho peor pero por suerte hoy no tendría que llorar la muerte de Hawke y rezaba porque ese día no llegase nunca.

Cuando estaba doblando la carta de Varric se fijó en que dentro del sobre había la mitad de un papel doblado, se apresuró a cogerlo y lo abrió al reconocer la letra de Hawke.

 _Anders:_

 _Espero que Varric no te haya preocupado demasiado con su carta, me encuentro bien, de verdad._

 _No he podido evitar sentirme mal por Stroud, si te soy sincera intente convencerlo de ser yo el cebo con patas que distrajera a la pesadilla…pero la Inquisidora no me lo permitió, por un lado estoy agradecida por ello pero por el otro…la culpa me corroe._

 _Mis heridas no son muy graves pronto espero poder encontrarme completamente bien e ir en tu búsqueda, te echo de menos._

 _Vale, sé que con palabras bonitas no voy a solucionar el enfado que tendrás al a ver leído que quería ser yo la carnaza… ¡Lo siento! La verdad es que soy un poco bocas, podría a verlo callado. Pero nos prometimos que no más secretos y como ves cumplo mi palabra._

 _De verdad…_

 _Cuando estuve en el velo no pude evitar acordarme de muchos de los momentos que hemos compartido juntos, sentía que no volvería a verte, ni a Carver, ni a los demás…_

 _Sobretodo recordé el suceso de aquel calcetín con Isabela…_

¡Oh no, eso sí que no! Se estaba burlando de el ¡En una carta! Cuando la tuviera frente a frente… Oh si, Marian Hawke sabría lo que es bueno.

 _Por cierto… ¿Cuántos gatos te acompañan ya? No sé, pero eres un imán para ellos, espero que estés comiendo bien y no dándoles tu comida._

Rio, Hawke lo conocía bastante bien, demasiado diría.

 _Feudo Celestial es un lugar hermoso y esplendido en toda su grandeza, tal vez podría acostumbrarme a vivir aquí… A quien quiero engañar, no podría vivir en un sitio quieta, por más que quisiese las ansias de aventura me ganarían la jugada._

 _¿Te he dicho ya que te echo de menos? ¡Necesito un abrazo! Y mimos, caricias y…_

 _Vale Hawke para, frena o esto acabara pareciendo una carta indecente._

 _Con amor y cariño._

 _Hawke._

Rompió en carcajadas al imaginarse a Hawke hablando con la carta, no era la primera vez también es cierto. Amaba cada virtud y cada defecto de ella, la forma en las que le ponía ese extraño "humor" a las cosas e incluso su mal genio, pero sobre todas esas cosas amaba como era capaz de comprender le a él, de tenderle la mano aun habiéndola decepcionado como hizo.

La amaría siempre, incluso más que a los gatos ya que ella era y seguiría siendo la mujer por la que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo.


End file.
